unknown love
by fantacygirl18
Summary: it started as a simple transaction and turn into love then an arranged marriage! find out what happens it's a great story I promise just do one thing revews plz!


Love unknown

_Thought in Italics_

_Personally I think this is the best story I've written _

One more thing SASUTEN FOREVER!

Tuesday

Sasuke watched from afar as Sakura cuddled with his best friend he longed for her he wished she was his but as he thought, Tenten wished Naruto were hers she wanted to crush Sakura like a little bug she watched Sasuke as he gazed at her and she had an idea "Sasuke!" He looked up to find Tenten running towards him. "What!" Sasuke was irritated he didn't get enough sleep last night so he was cranky "I have an idea you like Sakura right?" "Well I-" "of course you do I know it you know it practically the whole school knows it" "except her of course right?" "Well duh no one tells her anything but anyways you like Sakura and I like Naruto so..." "so wha- O my god I see where you're getting at you want to get together to make them jealous right?" "Actually I wanted to kill Sakura but your ideas better" "how was killing Sakura suppose to solve my problem?!" "Don't ask me!" "then why'd you tell me" "just as a heads up"

So they decided to make them jealous they pretended to be a couple around them but some thing happened that was extremely unexpected they fell for each other they started to feel good around each other even when they were having a bad day but they still tried to tell themselves they loved Sakura and Naruto it was totally surprising when Sakura fell for Sasuke and Naruto fell for Tenten they both asked Sasuke and Tenten to the school dance on Friday and they both said yes.

Wednesday

Were going to have a great time Sasuke I don't know what I was thinking when I went out with that idiot Naruto I do what? Nothing they kept thinking about each other but never would have admitted it they thought to themselves _am I going with the right person?_ There little plan worked but they didn't want it to work anymore they wanted to be with each other.

Thursday

Ahh the day before the dance aren't you exited this is going to be fun ay Tenten? Oh...yeah you ok Tenten? Yeah I'm fine just tired

Friday

They went to the dance with Sakura and Naruto hesitantly they wanted each other but they knew it couldn't be because of the arranged marriage!

Ok let me back up a little on Thursday

Arranged marriage! What are you talking about! I want to get married to...I just don't want to get married to Naruto ok! Tears came down Tenten's face as thoughts of Sasuke raced through her head

Meanwhile at Sasuke's house

This can't be happening! I'm not getting married to Sakura I'm getting married to- he stopped in his words and they both realized some thing at the same time and shot out the door they realized that they should be together not with Naruto or Sakura (I know right they took forever there not to bright) they ran and met in between the two houses and clasped onto each other like they would never let go and they pressed there lips together so tightly as if they would never stop they didn't ever want to stop (btw it's winter so there wearing big coats and everything) as the cold came in Sasuke said Tenten I love you and I want to marry you but I can't my parents set up- an arranged marriage mine too (this was very common in those days where they lived) how could they do this to us I mean- I'm just so angry don't worry I have a plan do we still have to go to the dance with Naruto and Sakura ...yes

Now it's really Friday

They went to the dance blah, blah, blah they knew it couldn't be blah, blah, blah ah here we are when they got there Naruto was trying to get some and Sakura the same. Sasuke looked at Tenten she didn't have her hair in a bun like usual she pulled little piece from the top to put into a tiny ponytail on her head she had a red dress that went down to her knees and a ribbon that went around her waist Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of her .Sakura saw him staring at her took Sasuke out into hall she pushed him up against the wall and started to kiss him he tried to push her away but it was too late Tenten was standing there Sakura let go for a sec and Sasuke got his chance to get away he ran after Tenten Tenten! Wait! It's not like that! Tenten listen. What is it like then huh? What is it go out with Sakura then tap Tenten on the side huh? No it's not like that just let me explain- Explain what Sasuke! Oops my lips slipped sorry there's no way you can put it that I'll forgive we're through! Tenten wait! No I've done all the waiting you just go back to your little bitch Sakura! Crying she ran to her car she sat in the car rapped her arms around her legs and cried

Saturday

That day Tenten woke up and herd her parents talking she went down stairs to find her parents with a strange man with a book(right now she was in her stars and moons pajamas and her big fluffy slippers her hair was scraggly and she was quite embarrassed) who's he? It's the wedding planner. Why do we need him now? The wedding isn't for a while right? Well... A year? A month? A week? Its' in three days. THREE DAYS! No, no, no why so soon?! I don't want to get married to that creep Naruto anyway and you're making me marry him in three days?! It's not fair! She started to cry and ran upstairs she sat in a corner in her room and cried. Thoughts of Sasuke again raced though her head and she started to miss him but then she thought and thought and thought she got up went down stairs drying her tears she said if we're going to have this wedding in three days then we have a lot of planning to do all right lets get started

The day of the wedding

As the women dressed her and brushed her hair she suddenly thought about Sasuke and she knew she wasn't marrying the right person beside the fact she didn't say a word she stood there holding back her tears she stood behind closed doors and trying to think about the life she was going to have with Naruto but her mind was blank she couldn't think of anything good about Naruto the doors opened she walked down the isle thoughts racing some about Sasuke some Naruto some Neji (yes Neji we were able to fit you in here some where) she walked there crying (yes I know crying again) and she finally got to the altar to her the walk seemed like forever she faced the priest she glanced at Naruto he was goofing off as usual but she was she was still surprised she thought even Naruto had some morals

the priest said the vows and naruto said "I do" but when it came her turn "I-I-" "Tenten don't" the whole room turned to see Sasuke standing at the end of the Isle there was a pause "Why shouldn't I!"(you must know that she was still pretty ticked off about Friday "because it should be me beside you saying I do it should be me to have your children and because if you say I do you'll reget it for the rest of your life" there was a pause and the room was quiet "I do"she turn to face Naruto "not" the room filled with cheers they decided that they were going to have a wedding for Sasuke and Tenten so they went on but the wedding again got interupted "Sasuke!" he herd the shrill shreek of Sakura "you can't mary her I have legal papers you have to marry me!" "yeah and Tenten you have to marry me!" they both waved the legal papers in there face Sasuke and Tenten looked at each other and nodded they took the legal papers and tore them up "now you don't"they gravled on the ground trying to pick up the pieces and bumped into each other looked up and knew they were ment to be "i do" "finaly we have a wedding!" said the priest releived

revew plz Iwould love to hear what you think


End file.
